Wherever I Go
by ZoeSummerStarr
Summary: Miley have just broken up with her boyfriend, Liam. the only person that can make Miley better is Nick. can he do it or will he make her more sad than ever. Niley, one-shot.


**Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Miley P.O.V

I was walking towards my house and I feel like an empty shell. No one knows how I feel only my best guy friend, Nick Jonas. I decided to call him up.

"Hello. Nick here." Sound sleepy.

"Hi, it is Miley." I said.

"Oh. It you." Now sounding more awake.

"Hey, do you mind if I come over?" I asked.

"No problem. How long will you take?" He said in a happy tone.

"5" I said.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I turn my way round and walked towards his house. His and mine house are only close by. I reached his house in 5 minutes as I foretold. I press his doorbell and waited. Soon I heard footsteps and the door open. Nick saw me and smile. I smile to him back and hugged him. He hugged me back. He is the only one who I can cry on. He is my protector and my stone to my life. I cry out on him and he clam me down. He carries me inside his house. No one at home. He stays with his older brother, Joe.

Joe is a big brother to me and care a lot on me as he treated me as his little sister. Joe is dating my other best friend Demi. Yes they are Jemi. I can always share my problem with Demi but she is busy with herself on shows and movies and her personal life with Joe. So the only person now I can turn to is Nick.

"Miles, tell me what wrong?" He asked.

"My boyfriend, Liam, broke up with me." I cry even harder. Nick knew I have a boyfriend and he don't like him. I also found out I like my best friend, Nick. That why I always needed Nick approve before I do every single things in my life.

"Finally." He muttered under his breath, and then he spoke again, "Miles don't cry. He is not worthier for you. But I know someone is."

I look shock and surprise. Then I asked, "Who?"

He smiled and leans down on me and kissed me. "Have you figured out?"

"Yes and I want you for so long. Take me Nick, please?" I begged him.

"You sure miles? I know this is going to be our first time and I don't want to ruin it." He said seriously.

"I ready and I am sure I not going to regret it." I said. He nodded and carry me bride style to his room and locked the door. Just in case his brother returns, it will surely be ruin. He put me on the bed and climbs on top of me and kissed me. I kiss him back passionately. I started unbuckling his pants and I let it slide down from his legs. His hand went under my dress and took it off. He broke apart the kiss and took off his shirt. Then he went back kissing me and the rest of our clothes unravel from our body.

I broke apart and look at him in his eyes. In it there are love, passion and lust. But mostly love.

"Are you ready?" He asked me and I nodded.

He put his private into me slowly and I moaned. He smiles at me and I did the same. I mouthed, _Let do this_. Soon after he was rocking me back and forth. It hurts and I scream. He wanted to stop but I asked him to continue. It lasted at least 20 minutes, I think. He slide out of me and put me down softly. Then he gets out the bed and touched his private and rubs it. He soon stops and walked to the side of the bed, he sat down and carries my head onto his lap. He looked at my face than to my body. He reaches out his hand and touches my breast. It shivered me. He notices that and continues to travel down his hand on my body. It stop at my private and he touch it gently. I open up for him to touch and I moan. I guess he heard my moan, I saw he smiles. Then he turns to me and looked at me. I nodded and we got out bed. We got dress and I walked to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror. Am I turning into a slut? Having sex with my best guy friend? No I not. I did this because I love him. I wanted him so badly. That how it works. I step out of the bathroom and walked into the living room where Nick is seating there and watching television.

"Hey Nicky." I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey, what up with the new nickname?" He look at me when I taking the seat next to him.

"Since you become my best friend to my boyfriend, I guess I have to nickname you for me alone to say it." I said. He grinned.

I love him with all my might and my life. I won't regret having him for the rest of my life. I promise to myself.

**16 years later**

I woke up and look at the clock beside the bed. It is 7am. Time to wake up the kids. I got 2 children. One boy and one girl. The first is James, I found out that I have him was 1 month after me and Nick have our sexual intercourse. That when we decided to get marry and bring the child into this world. James looks a lot like his father. 2 years later, we again have another member to our family, my baby girl, Denise. She looks a lot like me. Both me and Nick was happy that we having this lovely and wonderful family.

I get out of bed and looked at Nick. Still sleeping peacefully. I better leave him alone till later. I shower up and change. I walked out of my room and into James's room, I shouted, "James, if you don't want to get up soon, I am going to throw away your laptop and phone." With that he jump out of bed.

"Gee, mom. You don't have to shout and threaten me to get out of bed." He told me.

I reply him back, "Oh really? Than do you always set an alarm to wake you up or is it I am the alarm to your wake up calls." Then he was out of words. I walked out of his room and into my sweetheart Denise's room.

I walked to her bed and shook her softly, "Come on, Denise. Time to get out. If not your brother is going to get the bathroom first."

She stirred and open her eyes wide. Knowing her as she is so like me. We always bully the boys. She sat up and looks at me, she smiled. "Go on." I said.

She dash of from the room towards the bathroom and then I heard James shouted, "Oh come on, Denise. Why do you always have to take the bathroom when I always need it?"

I laughed and then walked into my room. I look at the bed and Nick was not there. But soon someone arms hugged me from the back. I smile and say, "Nick time to get ready, the children got a photo taking section to make at 8.30am." I forgot to mention. I and Nick was once a pop star but soon we stop after our kids take over our roles. I am happy for them.

He let go of me and kissed me on the check. I smiled and walked out of the room into the kitchen. I prepare breakfast and soon Denise walked in, follow by James and lastly Nick. We eat our breakfast and prepare ourselves before going off to the studios.

I seated in the front seat and thinking to myself of the first time me and Nick confess our feeling to each other and we created James. I promise myself I will not regret about this and even now I still won't regret about it.


End file.
